A Defensive Prank
by MelodyPond77
Summary: This is my Defence Against the Dark Arts Homework... Professor Tris, it also contains my confession for the incident last week that involved all those Slytherins and bottle of amortentia... And for breaking rule number 5 (no spiking the Slytherin's goblets of pumpkin juice with love potion). I don't apologize for any of it.


**Defence Against the Dark Arts: **_Please write about the practical uses of DADA, with the prompts of glow, fall, and spike. This assignment must be over 500 words in length._

**WC: 707**

* * *

_~A Defensive Prank~_

As a seventh year, I've learned a lot about Defence Against the Dark Arts. Most often I've used it for class, or protecting myself around Quidditch season (those Slytherins never can get past my defences), but there was one instance in particularly I came to realize the most practical usage of Defence spells: protecting yourself from the revenge people try to enact on you after you prank them.

It was last week, the first week of term, and I had recently been punished for breaking Professor Tris's 9th Rule of Gryffindor House, about the Student Council. Now, one thing everyone should know about me is this: When I'm told not to do something, or punished for doing something, I automatically try to find something else to do that will be just as bad. So, seeing those 35 Rules of Gryffindor House? I immediately intended to break them. Every single one.

So there I was, already up early in order to collect the Glowing Globberworms, which were only out at dawn, with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Being up at six in the morning is annoying at best; at worst, it's practically lethal.

So I decided I would visit the elves in the kitchens, in hopes of getting some free food. But when I got there, I realized that all four tables were set up with food, and the elves were busy doing other things. They weren't paying much attention to the food already on the table, including the pumpkin juice...

Rule Number 5 popped into my head. 'Spiking the Slytherin's students' glasses of pumpkin juice with love potions' was not acceptable.

Oh boy. I was already up... what was another detention worth, anyways?

So yea, that was me, Professor Tris. I was the one to spike all the goblets. I just put a couple drops into every single goblet on the table, so when they appeared on the tables in the Great Hall, the spiked glasses would go up as well.

Now, Professor, I would say I've already had my detention, though. Because they all fell in love that day. But, sense I made sure to sit close by in order to gloat, half of them fell for one person-me.

I got a lot of practice defending my honor against some of those Slytherin boys, you know. They're very cunning and wily; when they're in love, they'll do anything to make you fall for them. One of them tried to trap me in that broom closet with him, but I just started reciting the Gryffindor Rules to the door and it nearly cracked in half from laughing so hard. I had to use '_Reparo_' to trap the boy in it again.

Then there were the girls. That part was weird. They kept on trying to give me makeovers in Slytherin green. I know I look hot in any color, but green is stretching it. They looked great in bat-bogey's, though. Red and gold bat-bogeys. Perfect hex.

I think the weirdest of all was when I came across that boggart in the afternoon. It was hiding in a secret chamber I had just discovered off one of the secret passage ways. When I opened the door, a swirling black fog came barreling out, and then it turned into a mass of screaming Slytherins all running at me with giant spikes. Bloody insane, I tell you. I almost started running before I realized it must've been a boggart and I used '_Ridikkulus_' on it. Good thing I had, too. Who knew what would've happened if it was released into the castle?

Finally, the love potion had worn off by the end of the day. But now the Slytherins absolutely HATE the Gryffindors, since they don't know who it was, but they assume it was one of us. (For once, they're right about something).

So, for my final show off Defence, I've placed a Disillusionment Charm on myself. And I have no intention of leaving the Common Room without it.


End file.
